Star Trek: New Order
Star Trek: New Order is the title of a series of short stories following Captain Jonathan Hunt and his crew on board the Thresher class USS Lapon, and later the refitted Galaxy class Space Control Ship USS Beliskner, while they battle the scheming forces of Section 31, and other foes. Background information The Stories are written in episodic season format, much like a television show, with roughly 6 to 10 episodes per year, starting in the summer of 2005. The series begins a few months after the events of Star Trek Nemesis, early episodes were written under the title of Star Trek: Lapon but it has since been relaunched as Star Trek: New Order. Two of the original first season episodes were not published at the date of this writing. Characters Main characters * Captain Jonathan Hunt ** Former CO USS Lapon, CO USS Beliskner *** Jonathan Hunt was born in Seattle, Washington in the year 2345. He looks somewhat young for his age because his mother was half El Aurian. His command was thrust upon him when his Captain died in a diving accident on Earth. So even after years of service he still tends to make rash, inexperienced decisions, and relies heavily on his senior staff. During the Battle of Cardassia at the end of the Dominion War, hunt was wounded in action and fell into a deep coma, he awoke on Deep Space Nine several years later, and resumed his command shortly after. Being one quarter El Aurian, he has some telepathic abilities, has a knack for listening, and to some extent he can perceive the flow of timespace. It was recently brought to light that his mixed heritage caused a neurological condition known as Asperger Syndrome; although he has proven capable enough at commanding that Starfleet Command has chosen to allow him to retain his command. * Captain Tertian Versos ** Former XO USS Beliskner, CO USS Kitty Hawk *** Tertian was born on Bajor in the middle of the Cardassian occupation. He was literally born into a resistance cell. Tertian could handle a Phaser rifle by the time he was seven. He tends to be rather impatient as during the occupation, he spent many hours alone waiting for a Cardassian to spring his trap. During the opening battles of the Romulan conflict, he demonstrated an innate ingenuity, and skill for command, for which he was awarded the command of the Akira class escort carrier USS Kitty Hawk. * Commander Dranzian “Starbuck” Chavin ** CAG/XO USS Beliskner *** Commander Chavin is a joined trill and the fifth host to the Chavin symbiote, a 400 year old symbiote whose first host was stranded on Earth for a number of years during the early twenty-first century. During this time she fell in love with Terran "Science-Fiction" television. Because of her exposure to "Sci-Fi" she often emulates the characters of her favorites; she often compares herself to a Tok'ra and occasionally uses phrases such as "Holy Hannah" and "Frak." Between her lifetimes of experience and her idolization of Samantha Carter, She is an excellent science officer and operations manager. She has also proven herself as a capable pilot, in the image of Kara Thrace. She was assigned as CAG when Hunt received Command of the Beliskner, and after the battle for Vulcan she was promoted to Commander to replace Tertian, and give the air wing a voice in command decisions. * Lieutenant Commander Norman “Stormin’” Dace ** DCAG USS Beliskner *** Dace is the commander of and one of the last surviving members of, the SFA-103 squadron when it was massacred by the Romulans at Wolf 359. Through experience Dace learned the important skill of dogfighting, a skill no longer taught by Starfleet instructors who see it as useless in modern combat. Dace has shown an inane ability to think outside the box, this skill saved his life. Dace currently serves as DCAG and has largely taken over Chavin’s position at Ops. * Major Renbe Dergos ** Tactical Officer/SFMC liaison USS Beliskner *** A former Angosian commando, surgically altered to be the perfect soldier, Dergos was exiled with his fellow super soldiers to a moon, where they would not harm the local population. Dergos and several other commandos were loaned to the Federation in order to perform surgical strikes behind enemy lines during the Dominion War, Hunt was impressed by Dergos during a mission to liberate Betazed from Dominion control, and so he requested that Dergos serve as his Tactical Officer after the war. Reoccurring villains *Section 31, usually, through their agent Martin Madden *Replicator Chavin Other Fanfics New Order makes references to and crosses over with several other popular fanfiction series, including Star Trek: Guardians of the Federation and Special Investigations Division. These are not all authorized crossovers, but no changes are made without author's permission. Episodes Season One * 2379 ** I regretfully inform you… ***Star Date 56844.9 ** Ω ***Star Date 56952.4 ** Eclipse ***Star Date 56958.6 ** …That Others May Live ***Star Date 56970.1 Season Two * 2380 ** Restoration ***Star Date 57010.3 ** Revelations ***Star Date 57011.9 ** Blast from the Past ***Star Date 57035.9 ** Gateway to Armageddon ***Star Date 57047.1 ** Fire and Ice ***Star Date 57049.5 ** Revolution in Romulus ***Star Date 57755.5 Season Three *2381 ** Revolution in Romulus PT. II ***Star Date 57755.5 ** Goliath ***Star Date 57823.5 ** Gemini ***Star Date 57996.1 *'Coming Soon' ** Convalescence (Working Title) ***Star Date 58145.1 External links * http://www.freewebs.com/startreklapon/http://www.freewebs.com/startreklapon * http://www.freewebs.com/startrekneworderannex/index.htmhttp://www.freewebs.com/startrekneworderannex Category:Fan fiction